4th Ninja World War
by Kaisha Agariba Hiniku
Summary: Look... I hate summaries... their too troublesome and every time I write one I crave a ciggarette so please don't make me write another one.


_This is another Naruto fanfic about if Minato hadn't died... OCs still on the go and pretty much of the 4th Ninja World War. If your wondering when did all this occur because I try to be accurate as possible with it still being a fanfic then look up .com and it's chapter 496 and it's labeled Naruto._

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Return of Naruto**_

Naruto was stacking blocks using only the Kyuubi's chakra that he had gained with the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and was doing fairely well... Until there was an earthquake that tumbled everything over and Naruto thought he was falling fowards to the ceiling.

He wanted to do well because Yamato hadn't returned yet, little did he know he would never return again.

_**Outside**_

The Tshukikage had set the giant island turtle on the ground rather violently.

_**Inside**_

Naruto was wondering what the hell just happened.

"I'm going to go take a look outside." Naruto stated.

Kasha Agariba Hiniku was horrified that they weren't there yet and said,"NO! I'll check outside."

"Alright... But hurry back so I can continue training." Naruto stated.

"Fine." Kasha stated as he left.

_**Outside the island turtle**_

Kasha saw that they were in Konoha and that Tsunade, Raikage, and the Tshukikage was atop Hokage Tower.

"Hokage-sama! What the hell is going on? Where's Yamato?" Kasha asked.

"He's been abducted by Akatsuki!" Tsunade answered.

"Damn it... Well NARUTO! WE'RE NO LONGER ON THE WATER! WE'RE IN KONOHA!" Kasha answered.

"WHAT! WHY!" Naruto asked.

"We are going to war, Naruto." Tsunade answered.

"He looks kinda like him." the Tshukikage said.

"He should because the Yandaime was his father." Tsunade answered the Tshukikage's train of thought.

"I didn't know that the Yellow Flash had a son." the Raikage said.

"He is the Yandaime's only child." Tsunade stated.

"Naruto... we're going to have to go to the army. I may have the Juugo no Ookami inside of me but that's Top Secret." Kasha stated.

"Alright... SEE YOU LATER BAA-CHAN!" Naruto said as he accessed the Kyuubi's chakra and vanished in a flash of yellow. Kasha vanished soon after in the same manner only his flash was black.

"Hiraishin? No... that was different." Tsunade said.

_**At the army of Shinobi**_

"I wonder how Naruto-kun is doing Neji-niisan." a woman in a Chuunin vest stated.

"He's fine... better than fine... because here he comes now." Neji said his Byakugan active.

"W-What?" Hinata asked.

There was a Flash of Yellow and cries of 'YANDAIME HOKAGE RUN!' Naruto was there with Kasha and they were in there Biju chakra'd forms.

"HEY GUYS!" Naruto shouted returning to normal.

"Naruto-san? What was that power you were using? And who is that?" Neji asked.

"Oh... this is Kasha... he's here to help us in this fight." Naruto stated.

"Alright... but you still haven't answered my question." Neji said.

"Fine... Ugh... Sakura knows already although how she found out is beyond me... every adult in the village knows... isn't that right Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as Kakashi appeared behind him.

"That's right... We just received intellegence that Akatsuki has revived the past Jinchuuriki, Kages, Akatsuki members, and ones we hold dear to us... That's double the take from Naruto." Kakashi said.

"W-Why?" Hinata asked.

"Because they revived the Yandaime Hokage. Tsunade's going to be distraught, Neji your going to be that way, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino... you guys as well... Sakura... they revived Lady Chio, Hizashi Hyuuga, Dan-sama, and The Yandaime Hokage, Naruto's father." Kaksahi stated.

Hinata's, Neji's, Tenten's,Lee's, Sakura's, Shikamaru's, Ino's, Kiba's, Shino's, Choji's, and even the Iwa nins' eyes widened at that news.

"T-T-The Y-Y-Yandaime i-i-is N-N-Naruto-kun's f-f-father?" Hinata asked.

"Tip of the ice berg Hinata," Sakura said," but I think Naruto wants to tell all of us his big secret where he gets all of his chakra from."

"You all remember that in the History books that the Yandaime killed the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." They all said and Sakura just smiled.

"Throw that knowledge out the window... I am the jailer for the Kyuubi no Kitsune that my dad sealed inside of me. Oh... and another 'tip of the ice berg' as Sakura said... My mother? Kushina Uzumaki? She was the previous Jinchuuriki for the Nine Tails. Madara Uchiha set it upon the village by use of his Sharingan. My dad fought him and lost and decided to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of me... heh... Sasuke could have had it and you guys still would have kissed the ground at his feet. That's alright though. For me this is personal." Naruto stated.

Hinata had fainted by the time Naruto had said 'Sasuke' and Naruto looked at her and tried to wake her up.

"Dude... do you have any idea why she stutters and faints so much around you?" Neji asked.

"No... why?" Naruto asked.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Kasha then said,"Naruto remember what Hinata said to you before she took on Pein to save you?"

Naruto nodded then his eyes widened in realization.

"She really meant that didn't she?" Naruto asked earning a punch in the jaw from Sakura.

"I wish I didn't have to go up against-" Kakashi said when Kasha interrupted him.

"Naruto wasn't even done explaining his dad Kakashi... show them what you showed Naruto." Kasha stated.

"Fine... Rasengan." Kakashi said as he formed a Rasengan in his right palm.

"HUH!" they all said.

"My sensei was none other than Naruto's father the Yandaime Hokage... his name was Minato Namakaze, of the birth rights Naruto is the last of the Namakaze-clan and the Uzumaki clan making him eligible for the Clan Restoration Act. After Minato-sensei taught it to me, there were 3 people in the village that could use it: Master Jiraiya, Minato-sensei, and me. When Master Jiraiya tought it to Naruto there were again 3 people that could use it. Now it's back down to 2... I'd bet that Tsunade would even be willing to allow Naruto to teach it to a girl as an engagement promise." Kakashi stated.

Hinata who had woken up fainted again.

"Ugh... Hinata!" Neji said.

Naruto woke up and said,"Sakura you need to cut back on hitting me so much."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because of what Kakashi-sensei told you." Naruto stated.

"I noticed that you didn't act surprised when Kakashi reveiled who your father was." Neji said.

"I've known since my fight with Pein." Naruto said.

"Fine. I won't hit you as much, only if you teach Hinata the Rasengan." Sakura said.

Hinata who had woken up again simply fainted again.

"Umm... I do not think we'll have that much time for that, but fine... I'll attempt it." Naruto stated.

Kasha simply smiled thinking, knowing that Naruto and Hinata would make a lovely couple and then he and Kakashi started to discuss what would be later called 'Plan Get Naruto and Hinata Together and Have Hundreds of Kids Together' earning a punch from Sakura to Kakashi and a cut on the arm from Tenten to Kasha which to everyone's surprise healed before their very eyes.

"Whoa... How can he heal faster than Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"Heh... Juugo no Ookami Jinchuuriki at your service." Kasha stated.

"What's your full name huh?" Sakura asked.

"Kasha Agariba Hiniku and that will be all you get from me." Kasha stated as he vanished in a flash of black.

"Whoa..." They all said.

_**With Naruto and Hinata**_

"So here." Naruto said handing Hinata a water balloon.

Hinata was utterly confused.

"Pop it using only your chakra... spin it in as many different directions as possible." Naruto said as he turned around and sat underneath a tree and simply took a nap much like a certain Nara would do.

Soon after a hundred water balloons later *POP*.

Naruto opened his eyes and tossed Hinata another water balloon and said,"Do it again so I can see it occur."

Hinata simply looked at the water balloon and soon it was bubbling and then popped.

"Fine... here pop the rubber ball." Naruto said tossing her a rubber ball.

She got passed level one so fast... maybe she can learn the Rasengan before the war begins. Naruto thought as he took his nap.

_**with Kasha**_

Kasha took a look around and used a Demonic Jutsu to release Dan, Asuma, Hizashi, Minato, Chio, and even the previous Jinchuurikis from the hold upon them being as it was a Forbidden S-Rank Demonic Jutsu not even the Forbidden Jutsu that Kabuto was using would be able to defeat it. He now freed them of his control and they were still alive drawing off his and Kabuto's chakras to stay that way until they were back to their original chakra capasities.

With Naruto and Hinata

Hinata had busted the rubber ball and was doing it again with Naruto watching her.

3...2...1... *POP*

"Very good Hinata... now then... you might want to use your Byakugan for this one." Naruto said as he tossed her a balloon that had been filled with air and then created his own Rasengan.

"Do not pop it... that's the goal for this one." Naruto stated grinning.

"A-A-Alright." Hinata said as she took it and focused what she saw and focused on replicating it.

_**With the army**_

"What are they doing in there having sex with their chakra? I can't see anything in there." Neji asked.

"No... Naruto is teaching Hinata the Rasengan." Kakashi stated.

"Everyone... Do not be alarmed, but... Your family and senseis... are back from the dead and have a mind of their own." Kasha said as Asuma Sarutobi, Hizashi Hyuuga, Minato Namakaze, Chio, Dan, and to everyone's horror Itachi Uchiha. Then to everyone's bewilderment: The 3rd Hokage.

"Heh... Hey guys... we're back... he speaks the truth... what was that hand sign you used to use that Demonic Jutsu?" Asuma asked.

"Wolf... It symbolizes Wolf... It allows the easiest way for a Jinchuuriki to access the Demonic Jutsus." Kasha stated forming the same handsign.

"Did my son not survive the sealing?" Minato asked.

"Oh... he survived and torture as well... he's off to teach the Rasengan to Hinata." Sakura stated.

"That wouldn't be Hinata-sama would it?" Hizashi asked.

"Yeah why?" Neji asked.

"Neji? Son?" Hizashi asked.

"Yes dad... it's me..." Neji stated.

"Very well... you've grown up into a fine young man... Tell me Neji... Has a lady caught your eye yet?" Hizashi asked.

Neji blushed and turned around and muttered something along the lines that you'd usually hear from a Nara: Troublesome Adults.

"If I remember correctly Hinata was very fond of Naruto." the 3rd said.

"That is very true." Asuma stated.

"Asuma?" a lady with brown hair asked.

"Hmm? KURENAI-HIME!" Asuma yelled as he jumped and gave her a hug.

"So how's the baby?" Asuma asked.

"Konohamaru is watching them." Kurenai said smirking.

"Them? You mean-" Asuma said.

"Twins." Kurenai stated.

(A/N: I don't know whether or not this is accurate so roll with it!)

_**With Naruto and Hinata**_

They had gone through millions of balloons until Hinata finally got it right.

"You did it Hinata-hime!" Naruto said.

Hinata blushed and fainted.

"Damn it..." Naruto said running through some handsigns and yelled,"Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!"

Hinata woke up sputtering and looked at Naruto who was blushing.

"Y-Y-You j-j-just c-c-called m-m-me H-H-Hinata-hime..." Hinata said.

"Well yeah... I love you in that way and you said you were in love with me so I just out and said it." Naruto said making Hinata blush.

"Does this mean that we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Hinata asked.

"YEAH!" Naruto said a wee bit too excited as he jumped from the tree and landed on top of Hinata with his lips pressed firmly against hers.

They quickly sat up blushing and grabbed the other's hand and left the forest and entered the clearing that the army was at only to get on the defesive when Naruto saw his dad and Hinata when she saw her uncle.

"Hmmm? Ah there they are." They said simultaeneously only to look at each other and laugh making them relax at the sound.

Naruto then asked what was he doing here and Minato said that he wanted to fight with his son not against him.

"Thanks Tou-san...So Tou-san... Was there any other new born babies that could have had the Kyuubi sealed inside of them?" Naruto asked.

"No... another baby yes... we're going to be fighting against him anyway and I don't think an Uchiha needs the power of the Kyuubi inside of them." Minato stated.

"I agree... let me guess that Uchiha was Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yes... infact... me and your mother as well as Sasuke's mother was hoping you could look after him. Your mother and his mother were good friends." Minato answered.

"Fine..." Naruto said squeezing Hinata's hand slightly.

"So can Hinata-chan do the Rasengan?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course, Hina-hime can do the Rasengan... it's not as powerful as mine, but it's more powerful than the one I started out using. It'll get more powerful with experience and she's got the best chakra control." Naruto said making Hizashi, Hiashi, and Neji faint.

"Thank you Naru-kun." Hinata said blushing making Minato faint.

"Huh? What's wrong with them?" Naruto asked.

"You finally realized Hinata's feelings for you didn't you comrade?" Lee asked.

"If you hurt her in any way I'll kill you myself unless Shino wants to help." Kiba said with venom in his voice.

"You do anything perverted to her and I'll pummel you until you're in critical condition, Naruto!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Naru-kun would never hurt me and he's not perverted." Hinata stated.

Kasha walked up and said," It has almost begun... I'm going to make a slight adjustment... Gaara, Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Minato, Tenten, my village and I shall take on Madara Uchiha full on... Shino and Gaara, I'll need you to keep him in one place for 10 minutes, Neji and Hinata I'll need you two to take out his chakra points and I mean literally destroy them entirely, Minato and Tenten will team up to perform the Hiraishin no Jutsu to make sure that Madara doesn't try to run, Kiba and Naruto will hold him down and perform a fire style jutsu while Gaara's sand is there turning it into glass then I shall apply a seal upon him to expel Madara's spirit from Obito's body." Kasha stated.

"Alright... How is this seal going to work?" Minato asked.

"It's not your every day Fuuinjutsu, Minato-san... It's Demon Fuuinjutsu. I'm literally going to expel Madara's spirit and kill it once it's outside of the body comepletely. Madara shall be no more as soon as this happens." Kasha stated.

(I have figured out that this is not fact... Obito is infact dead and Madara is not.)


End file.
